howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Grelson
Grelson (Gr'ace and N'elson) is the romantic pairing of Grace King and Nelson Baxter. They currently have feelings for each other, but they are not dating. In How to Rock a Singing Telegram, they slow dance and stay at the dance with each other. In How to Rock a Uniform, they hang out together and find out they have a lot in common. They enjoy there time together immensely and share an intimate hug. It becomes obvious Grace has a thing for Nelson as well. In the final aired episode, How to Rock Christmas, Grace kisses Nelson on the cheek. Nelson then returns the favor and kisses Grace on the cheek. In the final production order episode How to Rock a Tennis Ball, Grace and Nelson end the episode with their arms around each other. An unbelievable number of romantic hints have been found in the episodes. According to the show runner David Israel, Grelson was a slam dunk to happen. Names For The Pairing *'Grelson '(Gr'ace/N'elson) *'Grason' (Gra'ce/Nel'son) *'Nace' (N'elson/Gr'ace) Grelson Moments Season 1 Moments 'How to Rock Braces and Glasses ' *After Nelson explains that Gravity 4 "We hold it down", Grace asks "Hold what down?". Nelson answers "Things that would otherwise possibly float." and Grace responds with a nonchalant "Oh." '' 'How to Rock a Guest List *This is the first episode to explicitly hint at a relationship between the two. *When Nelson is showing Kacey he knows how to mingle, and is seemingly doing fine, Kacey pulls a string and a cardboard cutout with Grace's face pops up. Nelson freaks out and falls over and knocks the rest of the cardboard cutouts over. Then Nelson stumbles back to the cardboard cut out of Grace and Kacey says "Conversation, Go!" ''and Nelson says ''"Uhh, Hey Grace." Kacey tells Nelson "Okay, Good. Now keep going." Nelson then says "Uhh, I, um, at camp in the fifth grade i saw your butt!" Nelson then adds "What!" perplexed by what he just said and Kacey yells "NO! Is that the best you can do?" and Nelson thinks about it for a moment and says "Yes!" *It is revealed that Nelson has known Grace since the fifth grade. *Nelson was frightened, yet surprised that he saw the Grace cardboard. *As Kevin is rolling Nelson around in a trash can Grace looks on. *Grace initiates the first conversation with Nelson. Grace walks up to him smiling and says "Hello, Nelson." and Nelson shyly waves to Grace and says "Hey!" sweetly. Grace then asks him "How's it going?" with a smile. Nelson thinks for a second and in a panic says "At summer camp in fifth grade i saw your butt!" Nelson then perplexed by what he just said covers his mouth with his hand. Kacey then runs up to Nelson and says "That's a cute story" while you can see Grace pondering what Nelson just told her. *It was revealed that Nelson saw her butt in 5th grade. *He was shy when he was talking to Grace. *Kacey goes up to Nelson and says "Nelson, go talk to her. You can do this." while looking at Grace. Nelson says to Kacey "How can you possibly believe that after what I said to her in the VIP area." Kacey says to Nelson that "I'm sure she's forgotten. Her brain can only hold like two or three things at a time. Now go and be yourself." *They start talking to each other at the end of the episode after Nelson has calmed down. Nelson goes up to Grace and shyly says "Hi." Grace says "Hi" in return. *Grace and Nelson both seem shy when talking to each other. *Grace calls Nelson's chocolate papaya cup idea'' genius. Grace says with a smile "Your papaya cups are genius, Nelson"'' Nelson smiles and says "Thanks, it makes the chocolate really papaya right?" Grace smiles and laughs and says "Hey, just so you know. That summer at camp. I saw your butt too!" and in a parallel to what Nelson did earlier she covers her mouth with her papaya cup perplexed by what she just said. Nelson says "Oh, Man! Did my bathing suit fall off '' ''on the slide?" and Grace responds with "No, you pulled your pants down and some kid was drawing a clown on it." Nelson responds with "Oh yeah! Oh that was just a dumb bet." Grace then says "The winner got to draw a clown on your butt?" Nelson then responds with "No, No. I was the winner." Grace then says "Ohhh, of course!" '' *Nelson offers grace another papaya cup. Nelson says ''"Papaya Cup?" Grace responds with "Big Time!" How to Rock a Music Video *Grace says excitedly that she wants to speak Nelson. *Grace then tries to speak Nelson by combining Molly's words "Grace, Outie" into "Groutie." *Nelson immediately writes Grace's new word down in his notebook. *Kevin, Nelson's best friend who had been trying to get a phrase in the notebook throughout the whole episode, angrily asked Nelson why Grace got to be in the notebook. *Nelson replied to Kevin's query by simply saying, quote, ''"Look at her!" '' implying that he thinks Grace is pretty. *Grace then smiles and waves at Nelson flirtatiously from across the cafeteria, before Molly calls her. How to Rock a Prank *Grace says "Hi" to Nelson and compliments him on his wearing of weird accessories. *Nelson says "Thanks" to Grace for noticing the accessories. * Grace smiles at Nelson after he said he got his chair stuck to his butt. How to Rock a Secret Agent *When Nelson is told to ask a girl he likes to dance, he immediately goes to talk to Grace. * Both Nelson and Grace smile sweetly at each other. *Nelson then gets nervous and asks her to dance with Zander instead of him. *Nelson is mad at himself for not asking Grace to dance. How to Rock a Lunch Table *Grace thanks Nelson for getting pizza day back. Grace says with a smile ''"And thanks for getting pizza day back for us." '' How to Rock a Birthday Party *When Nelson said he was going to put Molly and Grace names on the list, he did that because he wanted Grace to come. Nelson said to Molly and Grace'' "Oh but nothing's decided yet. I'll go ahead and add your names right here."'' Kacey shot down that idea. *Grace gives Nelson a big smile and a flirtatious wave as she leaves with Molly. Nelso n stares at Grace lovingly as she walks away. *Kacey likely asked Grace to come to the party, knowing that Nelson likes her. *Grace jumps out of the cake. *Grace agreed to jump out of the cake most likely because she likes Nelson. Then, Nelson says "Wishes do come true". *When Grace exits the cake, Nelson sincerely helps her out by grabbing her hand, like a prince would do for a princess. Grace tells Nelson "Thanks." *Grace then wishes Nelson a happy birthday. Grace says "Happy Birthday, Nelson!" Nelson then says "Happy, you're so, Thanks!" Grace gives a cute little chuckle after Nelson said that. *Grace then asks Nelson "Is that a bounce house?" ''Nelson responds with ''"Huh, Yeah!" Grace responds with "I always wanted one but my mom thinks i'm too small and it will deflate and crush me." Grace then runs towards the bounce house while Nelson stares at Grace lovingly and in amazement. Stevie has her hand on her heart and Zander and Kacey are smiling happy for Nelson showing the three are Grelson shippers. *Both Nelson and Grace's mom never let them play in bounce houses because their moms w ere afraid it would deflate and crush Nelson and Grace. *During the Last 1 Standing performance, Grace and Nelson are standing close together and are smiling at each other several times. *Grace is seen to lean on Nelson while Gravity 5 is playing their song and later Nelson is seen looking at Grace. *Nelson is seen grabbing tightly on to Grace at the party while Molly is on the phone with her. How to Rock an Election *Grace smiles at Nelson and offers him a stuffed puppy. Nelson accepts the stuffed puppy and smiles at Grace. How to Rock a Newscast *After the first newscast, Nelson goes and stands next to Grace. As the show goes to Kacey and Stevie, you can see Nelson turn towards Grace. How to Rock Halloween *Nelson asks Kacey if Grace was a hot vampire in her dream. *When Kevin says that Grace was hot in his dream, Nelson glares at him angrily, as Nelson likes her. *When Grace goes trick-or-treating and runs into Gravity 5, Nelson ditches his friends and runs off to be with Grace. How to Rock a Love Song *Grace laughs when Nelson calls Molly "Solly". *Grace smiles when she sees Nelson rolling on the floor. *Molly asks which one of Nelson and Kevin are fastest on the rickshaw. Grace thinks Nelso n will be fastest. Grace says with a smile towards Nelson "Oh, I think Nelson's faster." '' *Nelson acts all cocky after Grace's compliment and says ''"Sweet!" *Grace calls Nelson "Sparkle Princess Pony". Grace says specifically "You can do it Sparkle Princess Pony!" ''while smiling at Nelson. *Nelson then asks Grace ''"What did you call me?" Grace explains that "Sparkle", ''"Princess'", '''and ''"Pony" ''are the three greatest words in the English language, and she's giving them to Nelson. Grace says sweetly ''"Sparkle Princess Pony? I took the three greatest words in the english language and gave them '' ''to you." ''Nelson smiles a bit and says, ''"Well, that's different." *When Nelson was pulling Grace and the handles came off, Grace motioned for Nelson to come back for her and he did just that. *After the rickshaw ride and Nelson collapses to the ground, Grace comes up to him and starts hitting him back and fourth with a towel. *Grace helped push Nelson on the rickshaw on the way back to school. *Grace sweated for Nelson. Grace says "You made me sweat, Pony Boy. Not cool." And grace heads off. *Grace called Nelson "Pony Boy", a reference to The Outsiders. '' 'How to Rock Cee Lo *Grace flirts with Nelson during the "How to be Popular" performance. *During the "How to be Popular" performance Nelson waves to Grace after she walks toward him. *After the Perfs perform How to be Popular Nelson claps loudly. *Nelson sees a crowd full of Graces in his fantasy sequence. They are all chanting'' "Nelson, Nelson, Nelson."'' Kevin say's "A crowd full of Grace's" and Nelson retorts with "Money Napkin". *When Grace comes to audition for lead singer and Stevie says the auditions are closed, Nelson stands up quickly and convinces Stevie to let Grace sing. Nelson says "Oh wait, hold on now, the job is still open." Grace starts singing "Hey you what's the matter.." Nelson then says excitedly "She's hired!" Zander then says "She barely sang!" ''Nelson responds to him sternly ''"She's hired!" Nelson gives Grace a huge smile. Nelson is the first one who says Grace is hired. This shows that Nelson trusts Grace more than anybody. *Nelson and Grace are seen standing next to each other when Kacey comes back. *During Kacey and Cee Lo's performance Grace and Nelson often smile sweetly at each other and share sweet looks with each other. They stand close together as well during the performance. *Nelson says Grace brings the sunshine. "Grace, the sunshine of our lives who makes it worth getting up every day Grace?" ''The rest of Gravity 5 is silent till Stevie speaks up and says ''"Sure Nelson, that Grace." *When Grace goes back with Molly, Nelson says ''"Well, there goes my sunshine". ''Kevin comforts Nelson with a hug. This implies that Nelson only wanted Grace in their band just so he can be with her. How to Rock a Singing Telegram *Grace says "We may just know a couple of really hot girls who might just say yes if you ask them." after Molly said there was a big dance coming up. Nelson didn't realize that Grace wanted him to ask her to the dance. *Nelson mentioned how he wishes Grace was available to ask to the dance and Kevin '' says that he is talking crazy. Nelson said ''"You know it's too bad Grace isn't available." ''Kevin says ''"Your talking crazy man." *Grace and Nelson slow dance with each other. *Grace tells Nelson “You know Nelson, if you had asked me to go to the dance, I would have said yes." *Nelson then asks Grace "Will you stay at the dance with me?" Grace then nods her head that she will and says "Okay.". *Grace and Nelson smile lovingly at each other through the whole slow dance. How to Rock a Yearbook *Grace ask's Nelson to go get some hot cocoa with her. Nelson then head's off with Grace '' to get some hot cocoa together. Grace says ''"Hey Nelson, you wanna go get some hot cocoa?" to which Nelson responds happily with ''"Sure!" '' *Grace dances near Nelson during the performance. *Grace and Nelson are next to each other in the yearbook photo. How to Rock a High School Sensation *After Nelson says that they are not accepting anymore auditions, Grace rubs Nelson's shoulder up and down to comfort him. *Grace defends Nelson during the episode. "Don't yell at Nelson, It's Kevin's Fault." '' *Nelson defends Grace a lot during the episode. ''"Don't yell at Grace." ''Too which Zander asks ''"Why not?" In which Nelson replies ''"I have my reasons." '' *Nelson tries to flirt with Grace but tells Kevin he can't do it. *Nelson and Grace flirt and dance close during the whole performance and share a hug at the end of it. *Grace gives a flirtatious goodbye wave to Nelson when she leaves with Molly at the end. How to Rock a Good Deed *Both Nelson and Grace use the term "That Dirty Duck" in reference to finding out Kacey is faking. *After Grace says "That Dirty Duck" ''later on, Nelson mentions ''"That's exactly what I said." and Grace does an "Aww" with a hand on her heart. How to Rock Camping *The first person Grace gives berries to is Nelson. *Nelson is the one who urges Kacey to give Grace the credit she deserves to Mr. March. *Grace and Nelson are seen talking by the tree during Mr. March's speech. *Grace compliments Nelson on how he tightened the knot. Grace says as she puts her arm around Nelson "Look at you, Nelson! You've really mastered that half-hitch knot!". Nelson says "I did, didn't I?" ''Both Grace and Nelson then smile at each other and simultaneously say ''"Yaay". *While Nelson and Grace were fishing with Molly and Kacey, Nelson says "Oh Man, Zander and Kevin are swimming? I want to go." Grace then asks "Nelson, do you want to go fish with me," and Nelson got all happy and says "Okay!" as he and Grace went off together fishing. How to Rock a Fashion Victim *When Grace wanted to get some stuff from the food cart, Nelson let her cut to the front of the line an d he pushed everybody else out of the way. *During the fashion show when Nelson came on the stage Grace was staring at Nelson and said "Hi Nelson" and Nelson responded shyly with "Hi Grace". Molly said to Grace "He's actually very pretty" and Grace responded with ''"He is!" ''and Grace placed her hand on her heart while saying it. How to Rock a Uniform *Grace comes up to Nelson and says, "Hi Nelson. Is anybody sitting in this empty seat?" Nelson replies, "No, nobody. Totally free. Right there next to me. There you have it." Grace responds,"Great. So Kevin, if you can sit in this empty seat next to Nelson, then I can sit next to Molly." *Kacey says, "Sorry, Nelson." And Nelson responds, "Grace doesn't even know I'm alive." ''Kevin says, ''"Sure she does. If she thought you were dead, she would be completely freaking out right now." ''Kacey then says, ''"Look, Nelson. She's a Perf. You're from two different worlds." *Nelson stumbles up to Grace in the courtyard and says, "Oh, hey," and Grace responds, "Oh, Nelson. Hi." Nelson responds, "Check us out, we're wearing the same thing." Grace then smiles at Nelson. Nelson continues, "Yeah, except, you know, I'm not in a skirt." Grace responds, "That's too bad, you've got the legs for it." Nelson replies with "I do?" and Grace nods. Nelson says, "Thank you." ''and Nelson an d Grace walk off together while looking lovingly at each other. *Nelson and Grace are seen getting chummy and talking in the background during Molly and Kacey's conversation. *Nelson and Grace are still talking in the background when Kacey is talking to Stevie and Zander. *Kevin comes up to Kacey, Stevie, and Zander and says, ''"You want to talk weird? I went to talk to Nelson about War Keeper and look..." Kevin and the gang look towards Grace and Nelson who are staring lovingly at each other. *Kacey then says, "Nelson is with Grace?" and Stevie responds, "Whoa, how did that happen?" The bell rings and Grace and Nelson head off together. *Grace and Nelson are sitting together in the courtyard. *Grace tells Nelson, "I like to sit 10th row, 3 seats in from the aisle." ''Nelson responds, "'That's exactly where I like to sit." Nelson continues with ''"Unless it's a 3D movie, then I go for..." Then simultaneously Grace and Nelson say, "5th Row, Dead Center," ''and they each gasp and put their hands on their hearts. Nelson says, ''"Exactly," and Grace responds with "I'm surprised I've never sat on you before." Both Grace and Nelson simultaneously say, "Aww," and they head off together. *Nelson and Grace are seen walking together and Grace says, "That's when I realized I was never going to set the world record." Then Grace adds, "But still, eating five apples is pretty impressive, right'?" ''Nelson replies enthusia stically with ''"Yeah it is!" '' *Nelson then says, ''"Oh, hey, call my cell." ''Grace responds with ''"Why?" ''Nelson tells Grace to ''"Just do it." ''Grace calls Nelson and hears the ringtone. Grace says in awe, ''"That's your ringtone for me?" ''Nelson replies, ''"Yep, It's gibbons. Gibbons find a mate and stay together for life." ''Grace responds excitedly with ''"Oh! That's a fun fact!" and Nelson says, "Isn't it?" and they walk off together. *Grace and Nelson are standing together during the book club. Grace tells Nelson "You know, until '' ''today, I always thought that shirts made better shoes then shorts make hats, but I was so wrong." Nelson responds with "So true." Grace says to Nelson, "Are you okay?" Nelson says, "Yeah, it's just... Kevin's been looking kind of bummed." ''Grace says, ''"Yeah, his underwear makes a jaunty scarf, though." Nelson nods in agreement. *Grace and Nelson are still chatting while Kevin, Zander,and Stevie are talking to the author of the War Keeper series. *Back in their normal clothes, Grace stumbles up to Nelson in the courtyard. Nelson says, "Oh, wow," ''as Grace is smiling at him. Nelson then says shyly, ''"Look at you." ''Grace responds shyly, ''"Yeah, look at you." Grace then adds while pointing at Nelson's shirt, "I like the monkey." ''Nelson replies, ''"It's a Robot. Or, it was. The dryer kind of burned its head off." ''Grace responds with ''"Yeah," ''and laughs. *Grace tells Nelson, ''"I better go, Molly needs me." Nelson and Grace look at each other. Grace says, "It was fun, Nelson." Grace then gives Nelson a big hug. They embrace. Grace then heads to Molly. A few moments later Nelson says, "Yes, it was." *Kacey asks Nelson, "Are you okay?" ''and Nelson asks Kacey "Is Grace looking at me?" Kacey replies to Nelson, ''"Yes," a''nd Nelson responds with ''"Sweet!" Kacey starts to laugh and Nelson has a big smile on his face and gives Zander a fist bump. How to Rock a Tennis Ball *Nelson smiles at Grace after she talks about the puppy tuxedo. '' '' *Grace comes up to Nelson and says ''"Hey Nelson, do you have anything my puppies might like." and then Grace asks "How about this ball?" ''as she points towards it. Nelson says ''"Oh, no, I'm afraid the ball is not for sale." and Grace flirtatiously says "Not even for me?" as Grace grabs Nelson's arm. Nelson asks Grace "Would you like me to gift wrap that for you" as Grace continues to hold on to Nelson's arm. Grace responds with "No, i'll just take it. Thanks." *Stevie comes up to Nelson and asks "Nelly, wheres the ball?". ''Nelson tells Stevie ''"Gave it to Grace, she touched my arm." and adds "In your face kissy boy." while looking at Zander. *Stevie asks Molly for the ball back and asks Nelson to help her but Nelson says "Right here." as he is pointing to his arm that Grace touched. *Grace and Nelson are standing next to each other as Gravity 5 argues about who destroyed the ball. *Grace puts her head on Nelson's shoulder as they look online. *Grace looks at Nelson as he says "again with the cow" ''towards Kacey. *Nelson and Grace sit next to each other in the Mango mobile. *Grace smiles at Nelson in the Mango mobile while Nelson isn't looking. Then Nelson turns and smiles at Grace in the Mango mobile. *Grace smiles at Nelson in the crowd at the tennis match as Kacey tries to persuade Nelson and Kevin to be ball boys. *Nelson and Grace again sit next to each other in the Mango mobile on the way back to Brewster High. *Grace gets upset after finding out Mr. March's prized tennis ball is fake. Grace says ''"That souvenir cup? So tacky!" ''and Nelson puts his arm around Grace and says "Oh how you suffered" and then when Grace leans into Nelson as he comforts her, Nelson gives a thumbs up to Gravity five! (suggesting it was the right move for him to comfort her.). Stevie and Zander approved of this. *Grace and Nelson end the episode with there arms around each other as the screen goes to black. 'How to Rock Christmas *Nelson smiles at Grace after Grace says she want's to jam that necklace down Kacey '' '' and Molly's throats. *Nelson and Grace are sitting side by side. *Nelson says "Oh I would ''literally kill for a egg roll right now."'' Grace responds with "Oh, My!". Nelson says "Not ''literally. Unless, you needed me to."'' Grace then says "Aww, That's so sweet." '' *After Stevie says they show throw an awesome Christmas party, Grace stands up and exclaims ''"I heart parties." Nelson then stands up and says "I heart them too." Both Nelson and Grace go "Aww" in unison. *Nelson goes to Zander for some advice. Nelson asks '' Zander ''"How can I get Grace to like me?" Zander ponders for a second and says "Oh, I don't know how to get Grace to like you. But I do know how to get her to kiss you." Nelson responds with "Good enough." Zander then says "Mistletoe." Nelson says "Brilliant. If were both standing under this at the same time, Grace has to kiss me, it's like a Christmas law." '' *Nelson and Grace walk around the department store together looking for presents. Nelson looks at Grace lovingly the whole time. Nelson enchanted with her beauty. Grace says ''"I'm so good at this." ''Nelson responds with ''"You really are." ''Grace then gives a quick ''"Aww." *Nelson then tries to be cool and says "Huh, that's weird, a spring of mistletoe." and Nelson falls on the ground. *Grace comes to Nelson's defense after Stevie insults Nelson's roof. *Grace and Nelson are standing next to each other with candles during the beginning of "Deck the Halls". *Nelson and Grace are next to each other when the gang is all dancing together and Grace is smiling at Nelson. *Nelson puts Mistletoe up and goes to tap Grace on the shoulder. Then Kevin comes and stands under the mistletoe and therefore gets a kiss on the cheek from Grace. Nelson has a look of disbelief on his face. *Grace is seen looking at Nelson and smiling after Nelson says "I gotta say that I do look pretty good in green and red." '' *Grace and Nelson proceed to sit down by each other and talk. They then proceed to swing back and fourth while sitting down next to each other. *Grace and Nelson are sitting next to each other and paired up when the lights come back on. *Nelson stares lovingly at Grace as the whole gang is sitting together. *Zander then speaks up and says ''"You know Grace, there is a '' ''Christmas myth that if you kiss the person on your right on Christmas eve, you get everything you want for Christmas." ''Grace responds with "Really?"'' Stevie nods her head and Zander then says "Would a Falcon scout lie?" Grace then says'' "Okay"'' and then kisses Nelson sweetly on the on the cheek. *Nelson then says "You know guys, it's been a pretty good Christmas." ''while Grace i s looking at Nelson smiling. Grace nods her head in agreement. *Kacey speaks up and says ''"Actually, Nelson. I think you're supposed to kiss the person on your left." ''and gives Nelson a little wink. *Nelson says ''"Sweet." and kisses Grace sweetly on the cheek. Grace smiles, blushes, and chuckles. *Nelson then exclaims "Best Christmas Ever!". The whole gang shares a laugh, Nelson and Kevin share a high five. Nelson says ''"You guys are awesome" '' *Zander and Kacey are both shown to be Grace and Nelson supporters. The last scene shows everybody is. Quotes Cast Hints *According to some Halston Sage interviews Here and Here when talking about How To Rock she mentions ''"You’ll see a little flirtation between Grace and Nelson, which is cute." and also "There’s a lot of Nelson/Grace flirtation, starting in a couple of upcoming episodes." as well. *According to David Israel, Zander might ship Grelson in the Xmas episode. *According to David Israel, He get's the Grace/Nelson jones and that How To Rock A Uniform won't hurt it. *According to David Israel, When asked if there was any Grelson in The June 6th fil ming of How To Rock he said Might've been a bit of that today. Yep. *After writing a Grace/Nelson scene David Isreal tweeted to a fan telling them they would freak out. *David Israel responded to a tweet from a Zevie fan who was complaining that people get Grace/Nelson moments direct and easy. David said Very True. One point for Zevie nation. Basically signifying Grelson is supposed to be the obvious ship. *David Israel tweeted prior to the Halloween episode "I now pronounce you Finger and Bunny. [https://twitter.com/search?q=%23HowToRock&src=hash #'HowToRock'] HalfoWeen tonite. [https://twitter.com/halstonsage @'halstonsage'] [https://twitter.com/_noahcrawford_ @'_noahcrawford_'] [https://twitter.com/HowToRock_News @'HowToRock_News'] pic.twitter.com/4ugOpIms" *David Israel responded when asked if there was any Grelson in How To Rock Cee Lo that "Your green helmeted head will explode". Meaning that there is going to be some Grelson in the episode. *Noah tweeted his character will have romance in an episode they had just filmed. The episode in question was the same episode that David Israel tweeted a fan that they would freak at the Grace/Nelson scene he wrote. Which means the romance Noah mentions is Grelson. *According to David Israel, there are more big Grace and Nelson episodes coming up. *David Israel responded to a fan who tweeted him that her mom ships Grelson and David tweeted back "The woman has taste". *David Israel responded to a fan who tweeted him that they love that he approves of Grelson so much and David tweeted back "I'm a boss. And The Boss". *David Israel tweeted "Did a sound mix today for #HowToRock a Singing Telegram. May or may not have a tremendous Grelson moment." *David Israel responded to a Grelson fan that they would probably watch the episode a billion times. When referring to How to Rock Cee Lo. *When asked by a fan when Grace and Nelson would get together, David Israel tweeted "I've spent a lot of time in Grelson City. Sweet beaches. Does that not answer your question?" *David Israel tweeted a fan saying he would invite them to Grace and Nelson's wedding. This showing how big of a Grace and Nelson fan he is. *David Israel was asked by a fan if he had any pictures of Grace and Nelson he could post. He responded with "I got some great ones. Looking at them now. So sweet. So Perf. Half Perf." *David Israel again confirmed there will be Grelson in How to Rock Cee Lo. *Lulu Antariksa said in an ustream that she supports the Grelson pairing. *A fan tweeted David Israel a picture of Grace checking out Nelson that said "Grace checking out Nelson. I think she likes." and David responded with "Nothing for her not to like." *The official twitter of the book How to Rock Braces and Glasses tweeted Poll! Do you think Nelson and Grace should date on #HowToRock? *The official twitter of the book How to Rock Braces and Glasses months later again tweeted RT if u think Grace and Nelson should date! Then, check out these adorable pics of them! http://ow.ly/f6Ib4 (@_noahcrawford_ @halstonsage) *The above linked to the official website of How to Rock Braces and Glasses and asked the poll question "Do you think Nelson and Grace should date on How To Rock?" *David Israel confirmed Grace kisses Nelson on the cheek in How to Rock Christmas. *David Israel when asked by a fan after the cancellation if Grace and Nelson would have ended up together in the series he said "Grelson was a Slam Dunk." *From the official YTV How To Rock site. Grace's character description. Proof for the doubters that Grace has a crush on Nelson."Once best friends with Kacey Simon and totally crushing on Nelson" *In a caption for a How to Rock a Singing Telegram picture on the official Nickelodeon website, it said "Perf-ect Couple: Nelson and Grace make quite the couple. And by the look on this Perf's face, we're pretty sure we're not the only ones who think so!" *The Nickelodeon twitter tweeted that Grelson shippers are gonna be "aww-ing" at this Saturday's episode of @How_To_Rock: http://at.nick.com/YSRkde *David Israel tweeted a Grelson fan that they would freak over How to Rock a Uniform. *When asked by a fan if Grace and Nelson were each others "Love of a lifetime", David Israel responded by saying "I think we both know the answer to that". *David Israel tweets about how fun Grace and Nelson were to write for. *David Israel tweets again about how much Grace and Nelson were a joy to write for. *Noah Crawford tweeted Watch the new #HowToRockAUniform tonight for THE MOST Grelson filled episode @halstonsage pic.twitter.com/uWg420ZX *Halston Sage also tweets about Grelson and RT's fans who tweet about Grelson. *In an interview with Noah, Samantha, Max, and Chris. They discuss the final two How to Rock episodes that are going to air. Noah says nears the end of the video "I will say this, and ive said it three times so far. Ah, that the whole season ends on a Grelson moment. Grace and Nelson having a moment. At the end. Like it should. But yeah, you can look forward to that." While Noah is discussing the Grelson, Max says "Oh, Yes!" and Samantha says "Appropriately." *According to Christopher O'Neal there is a scene in How to Rock Christmas where Nelson tries to ta lk to and make a move on Grace. *David Israel tweeted You'll get plenty from the episode Saturday nite. when asked about Grelson photos from a fan. *Halston Sage tweeted a fan saying the Grelson photo they tweeted her was"So. Cute." *After How to Rock Christmas aired Noah Crawford tweeted "Grelson FTW." Trivia *Max Schneider said in an interview Nelson is in love with Grace, so it is confirmed that he likes her. *Noah Crawford confirmed that Grace will kiss Nelson on the cheek sometime later in the season. *They both saw each other's butts in the fifth grade. *Grelson will be the second pairing to have an in-universe shipper. The first is Zevie. (Kevin ships Zevie - Zander ships Grelson) *Molly knows about Grace's feelings towards Nelson. *Noah Crawford, Halston Sage, Lulu Antariksa, and Noah Crawford's mom all ship Grelson. Others may but theres evidence all of these people do. Fanfictions NOTE: Certain fanfictions may be rated M for mature audiences!! Read at your own discretion! *Gravity 6 *Perfect Night *Simple Melodies *Sweeter Than Anything *How To Rock A First Kiss *How To Rock A Meeting Of The Parents *Tutor *Best Day *ABC For Grelson If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and to let them know you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! Grace's view of Nelson Grace seems to like Nelson as a close friend and more. In the later episodes it is obvious she has just as much of a crush on Nelson as he does her. The official YTV How to Rock page specifically states that Grace has a crush on Nelson. He is the only member of Gravity 5 she has never been mean to. Nelson's view of Grace Nelson has a huge crush on Grace. He most likely had a crush on her since 5th grade. Numerous episodes have shown that he will do anything she asks him to. He thinks she's beautiful and pretty, but this causes him to feel at times that she's out of his league. They are close friends. Userboxes Fandom *'Color': Chocolate Brown &''' '''Papaya Green, as Nelson and Grace shared two Rchocolate filled melon cups in How to Rock a Guest List. *'Number': 3, How to Rock a Guest List, the ship's main episode, is the third episode in the series. *'Mascot/Animal': A puppy, because Nelson was thrilled when Grace gave him a toy puppy in How to Rock an Election. *'Drink/Food: '''Chocolate fondue in a papaya cup. *'Song': Go With Gravity because even though they are from rival groups, their chemistry seems totally natural and absolutely undeniable. *'Episode': How to Rock a Guest List, as this episode is when Nelson and Grace's crushes became known. *Supporters of this ship are called '''Grelsonators'. *This ship has a large fanbase, a number of fanfictions, and has two wikis: the Grelson Wiki, and the Grace King and Nelson Baxter Wiki. Gallery Category:Pairings with Grace King Category:Pairings with Nelson Baxter Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Popular Ship Category:Shippings Category:Trivia Category:Videos Category:Nelson Baxter Category:Grace King Category:Halston Sage Category:Noah Crawford Category:Images Category:Romances Category:Major Pairings Category:Crushes Category:Fandom Category:Actresses Category:Actors Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Main Cast Category:Teens Category:Pairings between Main Characters Category:Pairings with different genders Category:Best Friends Category:Images of Grace King Category:Images of Nelson Baxter Category:Images of Halston Sage Category:Images of Noah Crawford Category:Gallery Category:How to Rock Category:Relationships